


get in my head

by wintersweather



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/wintersweather
Summary: i like your melodrama





	get in my head

**Author's Note:**

> title/excerpt from "taking pictures" by the ready set!
> 
> also: hi it's me i used to be TheAcademyWas! i changed my username and then i just having posted anything lmfao

Pat exhaled noisily, leaning his head back against the door and feeling the thud reverberate through his skull. "Thanks for inviting me." He said, voice labored.

Brian smiled against his throat, unbuttoning the top two buttons of Pat's shirt. "Of course. I figured it was high time, yeah?" He said, placing kisses across Pat's skin.

"Do you treat all your guests like this?" Pat chuckled, running his hand through Brian's hair, pulling on the tangles.

Brian's breath hitched. "Only the ones I like." He joked, kissing Pat's jaw softly. "And you're overqualified by that criteria.

Pat grinned, leaning down to kiss Brian fully. In the distance, Pat could hear the stove beeping, and Brian sighed as he pulled away. "Trying to burn the house down?" Pat teased, poking Brian's sides as he tried to step back.

Brian laughed, pushing Pat's hands away. "Not intentionally, Pat Gill." He answered, pushing his hair away from his face and giving Pat a glance over. "Hey, are those new shoes?" 

Pat looked down at his own feet, forgetting what shoes he was even wearing. "These?" 

Brian shook his head, restraining himself from laughing at his own joke before he even said it. "No, the ones at home. Obviously I mean those." He said, walking to the kitchen, too amused with himself.

"Oh, fuck off. Yeah, I got them a few weeks ago." Pat replied, following Brian. He'd never been to Brian's apartment, didn't want to get lost somehow.

It was fairly small, kinda messy. It was about what Pat expected, anyway. Brian had invited him over for dinner while Laura and Jonah were out, an offer Pat had never personally given Brian. That being said, Pat was a lousy cook; at least Brian knew how to read a recipe.

"So they're not new, you liar." Brian kidded, stirring a pot on the stovetop. "That'd be a funny video. Like, me asking you about your shoes for like two minutes straight and then like. They're not even that new." Brian giggled, turning to pull plates out of the cabinets.

Pat wished he could be inside Brian's mind, see why and how exactly Brian came to this conclusion. Still, Pat was considering it while Brian plated the spaghetti he had been making. "We could do that."

Brian's face lit up. "Yeah? We could - I could set everything up after dinner. It wouldn't take all that much time." He paused, shifting his weight a bit. "If you really wanna."

"I do." Pat replied, stepping behind Brian and wrapping his arms around Brian's waist. "It'll be fun."

Brian let his head fall back against Pat's chest for a moment. "Everything we do together is fun." He said, and Pat could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, everything?" Pat pried, kissing the top of Brian's head.

"You know what I mean." Brian said through a laugh, wiggling out of Pat's grip. "Go sit down, it's time for dinner." 

\- - - 

Brian's film set-up was pretty bare bones: just the two of them, one camera on a tripod, and one light to try and ease the strange shadows in Brian's apartment. 

It started as them just joking back and forth, Brian asking him repeatedly about his shoes. Pat was having a hard time not collapsing with laughter every time the camera was on him. The concept of the video was so silly Pat could barely keep a straight face, even when Brian gave him a dramatic sigh every time he started cracking up.

They had barely made any progress when the front door open and Laura and Jonah stepped inside.

"What's going on? I want to be a part of it!" Laura exclaimed, kicking her shoes off and rushing over to them. "Oh, is this Pat?" She asked, gesturing towards Pat with a wave of her hand.

"I wasn't expecting you guys to be home so soon." Brian answered, but nodded. "That's Pat!"

Pat smiled and waved at Laura. "Hey, nice to meet you." He said, taking her in. She looked a lot like Brian, it was throwing him off a little.

Laura looked him over, head to toe, and nodded approvingly. "Not bad, Brian." She commented.

"Stop, you're making things weird." Brian whined, holding out the o in stop. "We're making a video about his shoes."

"His _shoes_?" She asked, raising a brow and looking down to inspect said shoes. "They're good shoes."

"Thanks." Pat said, putting a hand on his hip and sticking his leg out for added drama.

Jonah informed them he was going to go take a nap while they "got up to whatever shenanigans this video requires" and left the room, as Laura told them she was prepared for any and every role they needed her for.

Filming took far longer than necessary, as none of them could manage to stay serous for more than approximately 5 minutes at a time, falling apart in peals of laughter together loudly and frequently. 

Pat wondered absently if he and Brian would ever have a normal date. He let his eyes linger on his boyfriend in the kitchen, head tilted back as he laughed at something Laura said, and decided that normal dates just weren't for them.

**Author's Note:**

> god can u all BELIEVE that shoe video even EXISTS holy shit
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: estcryptid  
> tumblr: easterntimecryptid


End file.
